


This Sun is Mine, I Reserve It

by shellygurumi



Category: Our Skyy (TV), พี่ว้ากตัวร้ายกับนายปีหนึ่ง | SOTUS: The Series (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Canon, Romance, Weddings, arthit and kong both cry at their wedding, because he is soft and I am soft about it, but arthit cries more, includes references from SOTUS S and Our Skyy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:40:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22338670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shellygurumi/pseuds/shellygurumi
Summary: Arthit and Kongpob got engaged the day Kongpob was leaving to study abroad. Now they are getting married, making it official. Neither of them could be happier.
Relationships: Arthit Rojnapat/Kongpob "Kong" Suthiluck
Comments: 10
Kudos: 140





	This Sun is Mine, I Reserve It

**Author's Note:**

> I just really wanted them to give speeches about falling in love with each other and being in love. And I want them to be married, cause lbr, when Kongpob put a ring on Arthit's finger in Our Skyy, that was basically an engagement.

Kong kept his hand in his pocket as he walked through the airport. He had slipped his pointer finger into the second ring and was worrying at it with his thumb. Arthit hadn’t shown up yet, but he kept looking around, anyway. Arthit had promised, promised he would be there, promised he would be the last one to see him off. Of course, that was a promise made before... Before... Kongpob closed his eyes and took a deep breath, trying to calm himself. He turned and walked towards his gate and then...

Then a hand landed on his shoulder. He turned to see Arthit, standing there, teasing him for crying. Kong couldn’t believe his eyes, Arthit showed up. He was really there. Kongpob couldn’t help himself after their brief exchange of words, he pulled Arthit into a hug, holding on even after his elder started protesting about being in public. 

“I have something for you... give me your hand...” Kongpob said, and Arthit complied, curious. He slid the ring onto Arthit’s left ring finger, ignoring the sputtering Arthit was doing, because despite his words, Arthit didn’t pull away. Once the ring was set in place, Kong held up his own hand, showing off the ring on his own finger. “How is it?”

Arthit held up his hand to match, smiling shyly. He looked down at the ring on his finger, still happy, then back at Kongpob.

“This Sun... is mine,” Kong said, leaning in towards Arthit. “I reserve it.” 

“You are so--” Arthit patted Kongpob on the shoulder, then glanced around. “Come here.”

Kong stepped closer and leaned in, expecting Arthit to whisper something to him. He was surprised when Arthit turned bold, hooked an arm around Kong’s shoulders, and pulled him in for a kiss, right there in the middle of the airport. Where anyone could see. They both smiled as they pulled back from the kiss, Kongpob’s bright and Arthit’s shy. 

“You think you’re the only one who had a surprise?” Arthit showed off his passport and plane ticket. Kong wasn’t going to study abroad alone. Arthit was going with him, at least for a little while. 

That day, Kongpob would remember it forever. It was the day they got engaged. There were moments in their lives together that always stood out. The kisses on the Rama bridge, the confessions to each other, the time Arthit had both of their gear charms merged together. When Arthit confessed their love in front of everyone, first their friends, then his coworkers. Times when their love for one another was reaffirmed, certain, lasting. 

They had their ups and downs, but they always came back to one another. Their love always persisted, through any challenges they faced. That day at the airport was their engagement. And now... Now they were going to show their love was steadfast to all their friends and family.

Even though they couldn’t make it legal, they could still have a ceremony, and in their own eyes and hearts, and in the eyes of everyone who mattered, they were going to be married. The day of the wedding was a flurry of activity. Kongpob was the one who orchestrated everything, all the planning and set up, he wanted it all to go just right. Arthit had insisted on helping as much as possible, not wanting Kong to get overworked or make himself sick. Those moments when Kongpob got the most stressed, when something went wrong or plans had to change, Arthit pulled him aside.

“Kong, stop,” He looked sternly at the younger man. “Look at me.”

“But P’... The flow-”

“Stop.” Arthit brought the Head Hazer look and tone in for backup. Kongpob quieted. “Everything will be fine. I order you to take five deep breaths.”

That got a laugh out of Kongpob and his shoulders relaxed. He gazed lovingly at Arthit. “You can always make me smile...”

Arthit’s severe expression didn’t change. He pointed a finger at Kong, “I said deep breaths.” 

Kong laughed again, then closed his eyes and raised his head. He slowly breathed in and out, five times, and Arthit breathed with him. Arthit set his hands on Kong’s upper arms, steady and sure. When Kongpob opened his eyes again, he saw Arthit’s expression had gone soft and caring. 

“This day is important, for both of us, but you’re more important to me. Don’t overwork yourself, okay?”

“Okay.” He nodded, then stepped in to hug Arthit, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder. “I will remember.” 

Arthit wrapped his arms around the slimmer man, hugging him tight and savoring the moment. 

When it came time for the ceremony, Arthit was a nervous wreck. Prem, Knot and Bright did their best to keep Arthit calm and collected before he went out to meet Kongpob. Meanwhile, Kong looked like he was alright, but M and Wad had known him long enough now to tell he was also anxious. He kept fiddling with things, picking up whatever was small enough to hold and tapping it, turning it over in his hands, worrying at it. M had to take away a small decoration that he was worried Kongpob might actually break if he didn’t stop fiddling. 

“Kong... didn’t Arthit tell you to breathe?” 

Kongpob’s eyes focused on M and he chuckled softly. Then nodded, and took a few deep breaths. It all came down to this moment, the ceremony would start soon.

Kongpob found himself standing in front of Arthit, both their hands held up in wai, as a flower chain bound their hands together. During the officiation, Kongpob couldn’t look anywhere except Arthit’s eyes. He saw the tears that had formed and were just about ready to fall down Arthit’s cheeks. Kong felt his own lip trembling as he saw the love of his life was overcome with emotion. Kongpob thought, for certain, he would remember all the words spoken to them that day, but he found it hard to focus on anything that wasn’t Arthit. The elder officiating the wedding poured the holy water over their hands, finished the ceremony and like that, it happened. They were married. 

Arthit’s eyes shone brightly with tears, his smile was wet and shy, but full of happiness. Kongpob choked out a little sob and couldn’t help but hug Arthit tightly. Arthit returned the embrace with full force. 

At the reception, all the nerves had left both men and they were over the moon with happiness. Their hands were constantly linked, Kongpob was often hugging onto Arthit’s arm, smiling happily at him, kissing his cheek. Arthit wore a grin all the while, always allowing Kongpob to give him as many kisses as he wanted to, and returning a fair number of them as well. All their friends congratulated them. 

When it came time for speeches, both Arthit and Kongpob became the most overwhelmed with emotion. Arthit was shy, so Kongpob spoke first. 

“It was at a wedding when Arthit and I first got together... I had been chasing him for so long, actually, I had just about given up that day. He decided to take me out for dinner, though, and by the end of the night...” Kongpob looked over at Arthit and smiled, “He kissed me. I could barely believe it. But I knew I was done-for in that moment. I knew I would love Arthit for the rest of my life.” Kong took a moment and a slow breath. 

“Arthit is... everything. I know everyone has seen he is hot-tempered and sometimes shy, but underneath it all... My Sun is warm, kind, and loving. He helped me learn and grow, and every kind and lovely act he showed me, I fell more and more in love with him. In the beginning, I didn’t know if Arthit would feel about me the way I felt about him... but he found so many ways to show me he cares.” Kong looked down at Arthit, sitting beside him, gazing up in that way that showed all the love he had. That expression always melted Kongpob’s heart. Kong ran his hand over Arthit’s cheek lovingly, and Arthit closed his eyes to lean into it. 

“I love you, Arthit... I love you for loving me, for caring for me, for protecting me... I love you for everything you are...” Kongpob’s voice started to crack. “Thank you for taking care of me, for making me the happiest...” Tears worked their way down Kongpob’s cheeks and seeing Kong cry made Arthit start to tear up as well. 

Arthit couldn’t take it any more, he stood up from his chair and wrapped his arms around Kongpob, hugging him tightly and rocking him back and forth. They both let out wet laughs and Kongpob sniffled as he pulled away. The audience around them let out little “aww”s and sighed. 

Arthit pulled back from the hug and wiped at his cheeks with the back of his hand. He cleared his throat and tried to look cool, but everyone could see he was still crying. Kongpob wiped one of his own tears away and turned to Arthit. 

“Now I have to speak, huh?” Arthit asked, and everyone laughed. Arthit tried to clear his throat again. “Oh... Well, uh... You all know... I’m not so good with words.” He shrugged and sniffled. “Kinda better at yelling and giving orders.” More laughter followed. Arthit looked over at Kongpob and saw the warm, loving expression on his face and he softened. “Kong... you, uh... I’ve never known anyone like you. Always fighting back, standing up, playing the hero. You’re the bravest person I’ve ever known... sometimes I wish I could be more like you. I don’t know how or why you decided to love me, but--” Arthit choked on his words a bit, the tears were coming again. 

“I’m really glad you did. I remember the first time I...” Arthit rolled his eyes at himself and started again. “During the flag capturing event... when you had all the first years come together and thank me... No one had ever done something like that for me, ever. No matter how mean I was to you... You knew what I was doing, you saw me, and thanked me. I fell in love with you a little bit that day, but didn’t... wasn’t ready to understand it yet.” 

Kongpob took Arthit’s hand into both of his and squeezed it tightly. He was still weeping as he listened to what Arthit had to say.

“I know I don’t... don’t express myself well, and I get shy and scared and end up hurting you sometimes...” Arthit choked on a little sob. “But every time I thought I might lose you, nothing in the world scared me more. I love you, Kong. I love you so much, thank you for staying by me.” Kong pulled Arthit into his arms, supporting him in a tight embrace as his husband began crying. 

Everyone clapped and cheered, several people had to wipe tears away from their own eyes. As Kongpob eased them both back down to their chairs, their friend Tutah, picked up the microphone and distracted everyone. He was the MC of the reception and knew when to rescue his friends. While everyone else was distracted, Arthit nuzzled into Kongpob’s shoulder, wiping away the tears on his suit jacket. Kong set a hand on the top of Arthit’s head, protecting him, letting him hide. 

“I love you, Ai’Oon,” Kong whispered to Arthit and that got him to laugh softly.

“Guess you think you get to call me that now, huh?” Arthit lifted his head and Kongpob gently wiped away the tear streaks from his cheeks. 

“Can’t get much closer than husband,” Kongpob reasoned. “Will you stop me from saying it?”

Arthit contemplated that question. “Not today.” He leaned in and kissed away some of Kongpob’s tears and Kong smiled and kissed Arthit’s lips.

“Thank you... for today, and every day.” Kongpob spoke against his lips. Then they both sat facing their friends and family again. Kongpob leaned into Arthit, resting back against his shoulder, and Arthit wrapped an arm around his husband, keeping him close. 

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know much about Thai wedding ceremonies, but did look some stuff up about traditions. I figured they did the ceremony part first in relative privacy, then had the reception with all their friends later, like in SOTUS when they go to Tum's wedding reception, but not the ceremony. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
